Sweet as Chocolate
by Infelix
Summary: Ah, Envy! Por favor! É chocolate! Chocolate é bom! Todo mundo gosta de chocolate!" Yaoi,EnvyEd! meio que continuação de "Nunca Subestime o Poder de um Cookie"


**-****N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence!**

_Uoh! Outra fic... yaoi! Muahhahahah! Okay, passou... dessa é sobre BROWNIES! MUAHAHAH! Eu já fiz a fic dos cookies, agora é a do brownie! É um tipo de continuação para "Nunca subestime o poder de um cookie"... espero que gostem! Ah! Participação 'especial' do Sr.Bigodes...xD_

**ATENÇÃO: YAOI, ENVYxED...Não gosta, não leia...**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

- Isso é bom?

- Bom? É ótimo! – disse Edward sorrindo.

- Mas isso parece um bolo que saiu errado... – resmungou Envy enquanto encarava o pedaço de brownie no prato.

- Então é um bolo que saiu errado muito bom – falou o loiro enquanto dava uma garfada no bolinho.

- Isso é muito achatado e duro... – disse o homúnculu enquanto cutucava o brownie com o garfo.

- É isso que faz um brownie ser um brownie!

Envy revirou os olhos... isso que dava sair com humanos, a maioria das vezes eles tentam enfiar alguma comida idiota goela a baixo...Por exemplo, um outro dia Ed teve a brilhante idéia de fazer cookies! Os biscoitos saíram deformados e o garoto fez Envy engolir um... okay, o negócio era gostoso... Mas dessa vez ele prometera para si mesmo que não iria colocar nem um pedaço de comida na boca! Nada poderia faze-lo mudar de idéia!

- Por que você não come? – perguntou o alquimista segurando o garfo no qual havia espetado um pedaço de bolo.

- Homúnculus não precisam comer...

- Não, mas você come que eu sei! – retrucou o rapaz sorrindo – Você quase acabou com os meus cookies da última vez que veio aqui!

- Você chama aquelas coisas de cookies? – Envy riu debochado – Não sei se você se lembra, O'chibi-san, mas aquelas coisinhas saíram todas grudadas uma nas outras, não dava pra dizer que aquilo era um cook...!

- Mas você gostou!

- Certo... não estou com fome!

- Um pedacinho não vai matar!

- Não!

- Ah, Envy! Por favor! É chocolate! Chocolate é bom! Todo mundo gosta de chocolate! – disse Edward dando um sorrisinho tímido.

- Não... – resmungou o mais velho olhando para o outro lado.

- Envy?

- O que? – perguntou o homúnculu voltando a olhar para o loiro.

- Um... pedaço...? – disse o alquimista segurando o garfo com o pedaço de brownie na frente do rosto do outro e fazendo cara de inocente.

- Affe... você não desiste tão fácil, não é? – o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados falou enquanto arrancava o garfo da mão do garoto e colocava o pedaço de doce na boca.

- Gostou?

- Não – mentiu Envy, na verdade o negócio era bom... quase melhor que os cookies deformados de Edward, mas ele não iria admitir que o outro estava certo.

- Okay, sobra mais pra mim! – o loiro riu e puxou o prato para mais perto de si.

O homúnculu ficou observando Ed comer o brownie sozinho! Não era justo! Por que ele mentiu!? Se ele não tivesse mentindo ele estaria agora saboreando um delicioso brownie! Mas não! Ele tinha que ser um idiota orgulhoso! Droga! Ele era "Inveja" não "Orgulho"! Ele não devia ter...

- Chibi, você vai comer tudo isso? – perguntou Envy olhando para o doce.

- Não sei... acho que não...

- Que bom... então me dá! – o mais alto puxou o prato para perto de si e comeu o resto do brownie, depois olhou para Edward e viu que o garoto olhava para ele e para o prato vazio com uma expressão de perplexidade.

- Você... você comeu tudo! – balbuciou o loiro.

- Você disse que não ia querer mais...

- Eu disse que TALVEZ não fosse mais querer! – disse o alquimista irritado – Ei! Você disse que não tinha gostado!

- Achei que você já tivesse aprendido a não confiar muito em mim, chibi-san! – falou Envy sorrindo maliciosamente.

- É, eu devia ter aprendido... mas então... você gostou, né?

- Não é meio óbvio? – perguntou o homúnculu apontando para o prato vazio a sua frente.

- Okay...- disse Edward enquanto pegava o prato e levava até a pia.

Envy ficou olhando o garoto por um tempo depois levantou-se e foi até ele. O homúnculu passou os braços em volta da cintura do alquimista, fazendo este levar um susto e soltar alguns xingamentos, e pressionou os lábios finos sobre a pele clara do pescoço do rapaz... desta vez Ed gemeu alguma coisa que o mais alto não entendeu enquanto sentia os lábios deste em sua pele. O loiro deixou a cabeça descansar no ombro do homúnculu, que continuava beijando seu pescoço e agora deixava que suas mãos passeassem livremente pelo corpo do garoto.

- E-Envy... – suspirou Edward virando-se de frente para o mais alto quando este parou de beija-lo.

- Eu... – murmurou o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados enquanto sentia as mão do mais baixo encostadas em seu peito.

Ao invés de falar alguma coisa, Ed ergueu-se um pouco nas pontas dos pés até conseguir encostar seus lábios nos de Envy, no começo foi só aquilo, apenas os lábios se tocando delicadamente, depois a ávida língua do homúnculu tocou de leve os lábios macios do alquimista, que logo se abriram deixando que o beijo se aprofundasse. O rapaz mais alto deixou com que uma de suas mãos explorassem as costas do garoto por debaixo da blusa enquanto a outra se ocupava em desmanchar a trança que o menor usava.

- Envy... – murmurou Edward, interrompendo o beijo para pegar um pouco de ar, e depois riu baixinho – Nós estamos na cozinha!

- E daí? – perguntou Envy brincando com alguns fios de cabelos dourados que caiam no rosto do garoto.

- Sei lá... só que é... estranho... – disse o menor olhando em volta – E...meio anti-higiênico?

- Quem disse que nós vamos fazer **aquilo** aqui? Ou melhor...quem disse que eu vou fazer isso com você? – o homúnculu provocou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Idiota! – riu o alquimista – Eu só estava pensando se a gente...

- Depois eu que sou o pervertido! – riu o maior.

- Claro que é! Okay... eu posso ser um pouco, mas ninguém supera você!

- Não sou eu que estou pensando em fazer certas coisas na cozinha... – murmurou Envy no ouvido do outro.

- Não fui eu que invadi o banheiro enquanto outra pessoa tomava banho... – retrucou Edward.

- Você não se esquece disso?!

- Você quase me matou de susto aquela vez!

- Mas você gostou... – o homúnculu falou baixinho.

- Não, não gostei... – mentiu Ed, empurrando o outro para longe e saindo da cozinha.

- Mentiroso! – gritou Envy rindo e indo atrás do garoto pouco depois que ele havia saído, mas a única coisa que viu na sala do apartamento foi o gato cinza de olhos azuis de Alphonse, Sr.Bigodes – Olá pra você.

O gato miou alto quando viu o homúnculu... devia estar pensando "Eba! O cara doido que fala comigo chegou!". O rapaz sentou-se no sofá e esperou o bichano subir ali. Aquele gato se achava gente... o bicho , de acordo com Ed, ficava sentado nas cadeiras da cozinha quando ele ia jantar, corria para a porta quando batiam a campanhia, sentava-se junto no sofá com as pessoas e ficava olhando para fora da janela feito gente...

- Então... como o chibi tem se comportado desde a última vez que eu estive aqui? – perguntou Envy para o gato.

Sr.Bigodes virou a cabeça de lado e miou baixinho.

- Ele não trouxe aquele Coronel idiota aqui, trouxe? – o homúnculu falou baixinho enquanto chegava mais perto do gato.

O bichano levantou uma das patas da frente e começou a lambê-la.

- Vou aceitar isso como um não... E o irmão dele, você sabe... o seu dono, maníaco por gatos... não desconfia de nada?

O gato olhou diretamente para os olhos violeta do rapaz e miou de novo.

- Você continua falando sozinho? – perguntou a voz de Edward, o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados olhou para trás, onde o loiro estava parado encostado na porta.

- Não estou falando sozinho... – disse Envy indo até o garoto.

- Não? Então está falando com quem? – perguntou Ed.

- Sr.Bigodes... – falou o homúnculu encostando os lábios nos do loiro.

- O gato?

- Já viu alguma pessoa chamada Sr.Bigodes?

- Não... – o alquimista riu, beijando o canto da boca do outro e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Então é o gato... – disse Envy segurando o rosto do garoto entre as mãos e beijando-o.

Edward retribuiu o beijo e pressionou o corpo contra o homúnculu, o garoto ouviu este gemer entre o beijo e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Envy?

- Hm? – o mais alto continuava beijando o loiro.

- Sua boca...

- O que tem ela? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados parando de beijar o alquimista e vendo este rir baixinho.

- Ela está com gosto de chocolate... – respondeu Ed tocando os lábios do rapaz com a ponta dos dedos.

- Talvez porque eu tenha comido um brownie de chocolate...

- É bom... – murmurou o loiro, ainda com os dedos sobre os lábios do outro.

- O que? O brownie?

- Não! O gosto da sua boca... é sempre bom... – respondeu o alquimista pressionando os próprios lábios contra os do homúnculu.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

- Envy?

- Hmm? – resmungou o mais velho meio sonolento.

- Nada... – suspirou o loiro voltando a apoiar a cabeça no peito do outro – Nada...

- O que foi, chibi? – perguntou Envy enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos loiros de Edward.

- Não é nada...

- Você não me engana – disse o homúnculu sério – O que foi?

- Eu... – começou o alquimista, mas parou para pensar no que ia dizer – Eu...

E-Eu te amo...

Ed ficou em silêncio esperando o outro falar alguma coisa, as únicas coisa que ele ouvia era a própria respiração e as batidas fracas do coração do outro. O loiro ergueu a cabeça para olhar diretamente para o rosto do mais alto e, para a sua surpresa, Envy estava sorrindo, não um sorriso malicioso como era o normal dele...

- Eu também... – murmurou o homúnculu acariciando o rosto do garoto – Eu também, chibi...

FIM

**N/A: Gostaram? Não? Amaram? Odiaram? Querem me matar por ter escrito isso?! Reviews são sempre Bem-Vindas!  
(Okay, Envy ficou meio OOC na fic...okay! Ele sempre fica assim nas minhas fics TT)**


End file.
